


don't wait for the world to be ready(but maybe at least wait for your brother)

by MyGoldenEyes



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Fluffy, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Inspired by In a Heartbeat (Short Film), M/M, Queer author, also inspired by dont wait by joey garceffa, but she does out alec, dont out your friends, i wrote half of it a few months ago and just now finished it, its short and cute, izzy means well, this is lowkey about my own gay crisis i have daily when i see pretty people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-28
Updated: 2018-06-28
Packaged: 2019-05-29 18:52:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15079481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MyGoldenEyes/pseuds/MyGoldenEyes
Summary: The middle of the hallway was really no place for a full-on gay crisis but here Alec was. It wasn’t really his fault though. He had been standing innocently by his locker when Magnus Bane just had to walk past him looking amazing and then he had to pause right next to Alec’s locker and make the most beautiful sound Alec had ever heard.Magnus' friend Cat had said something Alec didn’t catch as he was to busy trying to look at Magnus and also keep his eyes on his shoes at the same time, then Magnus had stopped, put a hand on his stomach, tilted his head back, and laughed. Alec almost collapsed into a pathetic pining heap at the sound. Fortunately, Alec had been able to remain upright though he had been unable to catch the small gasp from escaping his lips as Magnus continued walking.





	don't wait for the world to be ready(but maybe at least wait for your brother)

The middle of the hallway was really no place for a full-on gay crisis but here Alec was. It wasn’t really his fault though. He had been standing innocently by his locker when Magnus Bane just had to walk past him looking amazing and then he had to pause right next to Alec’s locker and make the most beautiful sound Alec had ever heard. 

Magnus' friend Cat had said something Alec didn’t catch as he was to busy trying to look at Magnus and also keep his eyes on his shoes at the same time, then Magnus had stopped, put a hand on his stomach, tilted his head back, and laughed. Alec almost collapsed into a pathetic pining heap at the sound. Fortunately, Alec had been able to remain upright though he had been unable to catch the small gasp from escaping his lips as Magnus continued walking. 

“You like him!” Izzy slammed Alec’s locker door to punctuate her accusation. Alec snapped his eyes away from the boy across the hall and looked to his sister. He gaze was accusatory and as strong as iron. Isabelle Lightwood was no easily fooled. She had a terrifying ability to glance at someone and know their deepest secret. It made her impossible to live with, especially when one(Alec) was trying to conceal a particularly secret secret. Honestly, it was a miracle Alec had hidden it so far. 

“Don’t give me that look! I’ve known you were gay since you tripped over yourself at that festival when the cotton candy maker winked at you.” So maybe Alec wasn’t as stealthy as he had thought, “No, no, I knew that, but this is new…” Izzy had a mischievous look on her face that made her nearly indistinguishable from Loki The Trickster God. Alec knew that look, it was the ‘this is entertaining so I’m going to meddle until something horrible or amazing happens’ look. Not a good look, and it was pointed at Magnus Bane. 

“Iz don’t you dare! I don’t know what you’re thinking but don’t. Whatever you think you know you don’t,” Alec turned and tried to walk as far away from the situation as possible. After a few steps a chill went up his spine and he turned his head ever so slightly to see Izzy strolling up to Magnus. In a moment of utter panic of what Izzy could say to Magnus Alec rushed after her to try and drag her back. Unfortunately, the timing worked out that he reached her as she reached Magnus and Cat. 

Izzy was smiling at Magnus and talking like they were best friends. “Hey Mags! You look so good!” Izzy wasn’t wrong. Magnus, ever the icon, was dressed as though he was going to some hip club, scratch that, he was dressed as if he owned the club. Combat boots, black skinny jeans, golden lapels, and glitter, good lord so much glitter, it seemed to hover in the air around the boy. 

Unfortunately for Alec, Magnus had noticed him so any hope for a stealthy exit was gone. 

“Who are you?” Magnus breathed, locking eyes with Alec with a gaze so intense Alec regressed back to the near pining puddle state he had just recovered from. 

“In the closet,” Izzy mumbled, turning her head to the side so only Alec could hear. He almost didn’t as he was still in Magnus land. As soon as it had processed however he broke eye contact and glared at Izzy. 

“What was that doll?” Magnus turned his composed charm back on as he faced Izzy again. 

Izzy returned Magnus’ easy smile, “This is my brother Alec. You two have met before. He was with me at the party last Halloween.” 

Magnus gave Alec another once over before speaking again, “Ahh yes, you were that rather chivalrous knight that came to drive dear Isabelle home after she had a bit to much of the regrettably spiked punch.” Alec cringed at the thought of his improvised knight costume that had consisted of one of Jace’s metallic party shirts and Max’s toy sword and shield. He had only put it on so he didn’t stand out at the party when he went to fetch Izzy after a concerning voice message where she ranted about how pretty some blonde girl dressed as one of the supreme court justices was. 

“Yeah that was me, nice meeting you again. Izzy!” He turned to his sister and gave her an imploring look, “We have somewhere to be.” 

Izzy stared back at him with an iron smile and an even harder glare, “Nope! We’re good here, I want you to get to know my friend Magnus.” She turned to Magnus with a smile, “Magnus founded the GSA here at the school. Alec just came out to me, he wants to join, don’t you Alec?” 

All eyes turned to Alec. Izzy with a forceful stare, Magnus with an interested and almost hungry gaze, and Cat with concern. Alec looked between Magnus and Izzy before stuttering out something about ‘nice joke Izzy’ before turning tail and nearly sprinting in the opposite direction. 

Eventually Alec found himself in the park across from the school. He sat down on one of the swings. Due to his height he was forced to stick his feet out awkwardly. He traced his feet in the dirt and felt emotions begin to bubble up. He couldn’t believe that Izzy would out him like that when he hadn’t even really come out to her. Sure she was just trying to help but she hadn’t helped. She had this habit of sticking her nose in things that didn’t concern her and making a mess out of it. 

Alec’s phone buzzed. 

Izzy: I’m sorry, I didn’t realize it would be such a big deal. Magnus is really confused. I think he followed you. See you at home big brother <3 

Alec stood up and walked over to the pole of the swingset then kicked it as hard as he could. It let out a muffled but satisfying clang and Alec kicked it again, and again and again and again to the point that he was crying from physical pain as much as emotional turmoil. 

“Haven’t you ever heard the one about picking on someone your own size?” Alec hastily wiped his eyes before looking up at the stranger who had spoken. To his great horror it was Magnus Bane. 

“I’m sorry you had to see all that but honestly it’s got nothing to do with you. I’m not one of your gays that you can pick up and put in your club and fix.” Alec instantly regretted his harsh words but he didn’t show it. His face was set and he glared angrily as if Magnus had done something wrong. 

Magnus just shook his head slightly and began to approach Alec, “Contrary to popular belief I don’t adopt every member of the GSA. I simply started the organization. I don’t even run it. Beside that, you my dear are clearly not some tragedy to feed into my own ego. I followed you because I thought you could use some company and I didn’t think you would appreciate Isabelle’s at the moment. For all her intelligence she can sometimes be a bit blind when it comes to other people.” Magnus had taken a seat on the swing Alec had been occupying. “I take it you weren’t out at all yet.” 

Alec shook his head deftly, not looking Magnus in the eye. 

“If it makes you feel any better I already knew.” Alec stared up at Magnus in shock. 

“Am I that obvious?” 

Magnus laughed and shook his head, “To most probably not, but I have worked hard to spot closeted kids that need help.” Alec thought that would make sense as he had to be the one to get members for a GSA in their straight ass town, “That and at the Halloween party you checked out my ass so..” 

Alec choked on his own breath and Magnus laughed again. 

“Sorry pretty boy. Forgot you’re so repressed.” 

“I’m not repressed.” Magnus arched an eyebrow at Alec. 

“So you wouldn’t call bolting after being outed to two people and nearly dying at the mention of being attracted to another man repressed?” Alec opened his mouth to argue but just shut it again, “Thought so.” 

The two sat in silence, Magnus swinging back and forth softly and Alec standing still, for what felt like an eternity. 

“So now that the cat’s outta the bag how would you feel about a date?” This time Alec visibly stumbled backward as if he had been struck. 

“A what?” 

“A date, tall dark and handsome, a date! Two people getting together with romantic intent. You know, a date!” 

“I know what a date is just…” Alec struggled to find words, “With me?” 

“Do you see any other recently outed by their sister teens out here?” Magnus asked with a smirk. Alec almost looked around to see if there were any other ‘recently outed by their sister teens’ in the area, but he restrained himself. 

“That would, um that would be nice.” 

After a few minutes of exchanging numbers and discussing details Alec sent Isabelle a text. 

“I owe you any pair of heels you like.”


End file.
